


Becoming Human

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Susan witnesses how Delenn explores one specific detail of becoming human





	Becoming Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Zima" of the b5drabbleproject on tumblr

Delenn stared at the clear liquid with the blue etiquette. Alcohol-free-version.

,,I did not expect you to drink that.”, Susan exclaimed.

,,Usually I don’t. But I saw some other customers drink it and became curious. You see, belonging to humanity is not their mere genetics, but their behavior, the smallest details. It would be valuable for me to explore my humanity further by testing things humans eat or drink for example.”

She sipped. It tasted too sweet, wrong in every place kovajuice tasted right.

,,Seems that I am not truly human, though.”

,,Well, don’t worry, not every human likes Zima.”


End file.
